


Here We Go Again

by That_One_Boring_Author



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Angst, Bombs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Cutting, Depression, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Knives, Love Poems, Meta Poetry, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Past Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shooting, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tragic Romance, Trust Issues, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Boring_Author/pseuds/That_One_Boring_Author
Summary: Three Heathers, two killers, and one literature club. That was all it took for all hell to break loose at Westerburg High. But nothing is ever that simple, so allow me to elaborate.





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting in my room late last night and wondered, what if I made a fan fiction of my own? And not just any fan fiction, but one on an interesting concept that nobody has tried yet. But I didn't stop there, I proceeded to ask myself "What if I made it a crossover that nobody would be interested in, and it featured an OC?". I pondered on this unusual concept for quite some time, before remembering that I had promised to write a fan fiction based on the song "WHY DID I SAY OKIE DOKIE?" by The Stupendium. This "interesting" story was the brainchild of these poorly thought out plans, enjoy! (Leave a comment on how I can improve, and don't be afraid to share criticism!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this until the rewrite is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't read this until I rewrite it.

Have you ever looked back at your past decisions and thought "Man, I was an idiot back then."? Have you ever pondered on the idea that your life would have been so much better if you never made one stupid decision? I have. And no matter what anybody tries to tell me, I still think that I made the right choice. But before I can tell you that story, I think that you deserve to hear another.  


It was September 3rd, 2018, and my first day of senior year. I wasn't popular, attractive, quiet, rich, or any of the other traits that would have made me "respected" or "desirable" at the time. But that doesn't mean that I was hated or shunned by my peers. I was perfectly average, and that wasn't a bad thing at the time. If you were part of the social hierarchy, you were seen as a sex object or as a source of fresh gossip. If you were at he bottom of said hierarchy, you were bullied, or even abused in severe cases. So I was fine being average. I was the starting left defensive tackle on the Westerburg football team, so I didn't have to worry about the "dumb jocks" of the school harassing me, and I even got invited too parties occasionally. At the time I was six feet tall, and weighed 230 pounds, which meant that other bullies didn't try to mess with me. Keeping my grades up was mandatory, unless I wanted to invoke the wrath of my parents. Don't get me wrong, they were good people, they just had really high expectations of me. It was hard to reach those expectations because school was a nightmare to put up with, but I tried my best.  


The first day of the year was typically slow and tame compared to the rest of the year, but somethings were constant no matter what. Ram Sweeney (who was the linebacker on the team) and Kurt Kelly (who was the quarterback) were being dicks by slapping lunch trays and harassing the fat kids, while everyone else went on their way to class. Some of the more notable faces in the crowd included Veronica Sawyer (who was a fairly quiet kid, though she did speak her mind if anyone tried to harass her), Martha Dunnstock (Who was constantly being harassed for her weight), and the Heathers. The Heathers were a group of three students in our high school, all of which were named Heather. The first, and arguably the nicest, was Heather McNamara. She was head of the cheer team, and the only Heather I have ever talked to because of that. The second Heather was Heather Duke, she was the head of the Yearbook Committee at the time, and she spent all of her free time trying to overthrow the leader of the Heathers. Speaking of the Devil, the Heathers' leader was Heather Chandler, the almighty Mythic Bitch. The Heathers were also color coded in a way. McNamra wore yellow most of the time, Duke was always wearing green, and Chandler was always wearing a red scrunchie, which ended up being the symbol of power for the leader of the social hierarchy. The Heathers were the queens of Westerburg, and god have mercy on the souls of those who dared to oppose the queens. I never got to know them, and I tried to stay out of there way whenever it was possible. I made an example of that when I walked staright to class, before running straight into Michael. Michael Conner, or MC for short, was my best friend throughout all of high school, even though we didn't get the chance to talk often. "Sorry mike I didn't see you there!" I explained to him while offering my hand. He took my hand and I helped him back up. "It's fine, I was just on my way to homeroom and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." he assured me. "Same here" I said. But then I remembered something. "Where's Sayori?" I asked him, unsure of where his other friend was. "Oh she had to go help Monika with something for the literature club, which she is making me join today." He explained, clearly annoyed that his friend was dragging him into something he wanted nothing to do with. "Oh well good luck with that." was all I had to say as we both continued towards our classes, before thinking about what he just said, or more specifically, the literature club. The club had four members at the time which consisted of Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika. Natsuki was a short, hot tempered, manga loving baker who had pink hair and eyes. She was a freshmen at the time, and was mocked relentlessly over her height, appearance, reading interests, and fashion sense. She was shoved around and was forced into lockers at school, and her single father did nothing about it. Yuri was tall, quiet, well read, and had purple hair and eyes. She stuttered and got nervous over little things, making her easy prey for whoever wanted to pick on her. She constantly wore long sleeves, leading many people to believe that she cut herself in private. Sayori was the club's vice president, and she wore it like a badge of honor. She was a strawberry blonde with blue eyes, and she was a reasonable height. Somehow she managed to always be bright and cheery, and wore a smile wherever she went. She was also MC's best freind, and she was never bullied for one reason. She was friends with Heather McNamara. I don't know how it happened, as Sayori never chased popularity like the other students at Westerburg did. Yet she still became close friends with one of the three queens of Westerburg, and even had a seat at the Heathers' lunch table. The final member of the club was it's president, Monika. Monika was smart, athletic, had long, flowing brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Needless to say, Monika was popular. She wasn't a bitch or an asshole like most of the popular kids were, she was actually quite the nice person. But I never trusted her. She seemed too perfect, which usually means that a person is hiding something. Or maybe it was just my imagination. But either way, I wouldn't be caught dead in a room with her or any other "popular" kid. I thought it would be for the best if I kept my head down and ignored them, only time would tell if that would last.

I had just finished first period and was on my way to second, when I noticed that a large group of students were staring at something in the hallway. I followed there gaze to see what could possibly warrant this much attention, then I saw them. The Heathers were walking down the hallway, but another student was acompanying them. I stared at this newcomer for quite some time before I realized, the new girl was Veronica Sawyer. She had her hair done up, a fresh face full of make up, and a brand new outfit. It was beautiful, to say the least. I'm surprised that my jaw didn't hit the floor before my staring was interrupted by someone. That someone was Sayori. She ran right up to Veronica and embraced her in a hug. "Veronica you look so pretty!" she exclaimed while taking in Veronica's new look. "Thanks Sayori..." Veronica said with a slight blush forming on her face, or maybe that was just the makeup. The two kept on talking after that, but I decided to head to next period, until Sayori interrupted me. "Ethan!" Sayori called down the hall, "I need to talk with you real quick!" she shouted to me. I sighed, and turned around to face Sayori, only to see that all the Heathers and Veronica were still walking with her. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'There goes the whole "Avoid the popular kids" plan...' I snapped out of my thoughts and continued walking down the hall to meet Sayori.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That's it for today, but I might be able to post another chapter this week! But until then, don't forget to leave criticism!


End file.
